Survival Instinct
by Dawn Of Oblivion
Summary: When the group goes through a cave to get to War Fang, they come across a troubling discovery. Now, as Spyro tries to survives on limited power. He must find his team and get out of the dark cave before times runs out and death consumes them.  Discontinued for the short while.


_**A/N:Just something I wanted to do for The Spyro series...**_

_**Survival Instinct  
**_

_**Entrance**_

The entrance made the cave seem harmless and un-rigged. But not everything it what it seems. Now the three man team,and dragoness, now have weary and tired. Slumping over out of pure exhaustion. Spyro, one of the two only purple dragons in the world and possesses all four elements of the dragons, was losing his ability to conjure up any powers, the same was for Cynder. Cynder,was a black female dragon. One of the few to harness the power or darkness. She,like Spyro, could control four powers as well_,_Poison,Fear_,_Wind,and Darkness.

Both these dragons have been tied together by a inescapable Chain of Fate. It connects to another familiar stone like the one it is and does not let it leave it by grasping it with a green magnetic chain. Some moments it comes in handy while others it gets irritating. Their guide,Hunter, has a skill with his bow and arrows. Helping the dragons find their way and also defeat enemies from time to time. Now Spyro's side kick,Sparx. Spyro and Sparx have been along each others side since birth. He also helps find the way and point out the obvious. And he still keeps his ego.

"Hey! Cheetah man! I thought you told us we would make it by day break or something!" The sparkling yellow dragonfly yelled. The whole group sighed at Sparx's remark on the length of the walk. Cynder grunted. "Hey,maybe if we can't make it in time we can eat Sparx!" She said,attempting to get the fly to shut up. "Oh _ha!ha! haa!_"

"Cut it out guys,it doesn't help to say things like that when where trying to reach the ending." Spyro said authoritatively. Hunter spoke up. "Sparx,why don't you move ahead of us and watch out for hazards so we can be prepared." Sparx looked up in glee and saluted Hunter. "Yes,Sir!" He took off leaving a small trail of light until he was out of sight. There was a small silent moment.

"You didn't tell him to go ahead for precaution did you?" Cynder asked. Hunter lifted his head up. "No..." Spyro rolled his eyes in both boredom and annoyance. They continued on without a sign of was dark and slightly cold.

Spyro grew worried about Sparx. They've come across many sharp surfaces,Sparx should have given a warning or notification. But they could not see him nor hear anything from him. Hunter,seeing as Spyro was tense, spoke out. "I'm sure he is already at the other end Spyro, there isn't any need to worry,it is Sparx after all.."

"Thats what concerns me." Hunter and Cynder turned to him in attention. "Sparx is very well at navigating I'll give him that. Though when it comes to surviving on his own..." Spyro trailed off. Hunted sighed as Cynder turned away. Sparx was always helpng out with them,shouldn't they now focus on directing Sparx?

After a long while, the group came across a fork ing the cavern. Preventing them from keeping a continous pace. Hunter started to think about this and reviewed the options.

"Splitting up won't work, and choosing one path won't help in just taking chances. Wherever Sparx is unknown. I think we should wait until he returns to help choose between these three paths." He finished and the two dragons nodded. Hunter started to roam around as Spyro started to get tired. He sat down and rested his head on his paws.

"Spyro?" Cynder said.

"Mmm..." Spyro only grunted,to exhausted to reply properly.

"Is that Sparx?" The moment he heard the word 'Sparx' he jolted up from his position looking around like a crazy dragon. "Where!"

"There." She pointed to the middle path and Spyro quickly looked. It was indeed a gold glowing sphere and was rocking side-to-side. Spyro's hopes came up and just as almost called out to it.

"Hey, it looks like Sparx is here." Hunter exclaimed,pointing to the left cave. Spyro confused, he directed himself to the left path to see another gold glowing sphere coming towards them. "How is that possible?"

Before the group knew it, they were surrounded by 'Sparxs'. In a matter of time, the gold spheres grew bigger and foreign voices grew louder. Spyro growled. "Now what!" He yelled over the obnoxious voices. There came no reply, he turned around and noticed that Cynder and Hunter were gone. Baffled, Spyro grew annoyed and dizzy. Spinning around as the glowing spheres now consumed to small room with light.

_"Wake up..." Wake up...!" **"O'i Mate! Get up!"**_

Spyro's eyes shot open. It was dark to him, pitch black. His dragon eyes adjusted to this and he slowly regained his awareness. Spyro was confused. First he was about to be attacked by balls of light. The next he wakes up to find himself in a iron cage with Cynder no where to be seen. His head was pounding from some unknown pain. "Ugh..." He lifted himself from the ground. "What happened?" He turned around, and in a quick blink a furry face was facing him an inch from his face.

" 'Ello mate"

Spyro screamed aloud and jumped back from the stranger. His mouth ignited a flame ready to burst. Spyro then said;" Who are you and what happen to my friends?" The furry creature put up his hands and lifted himself from the ground. "Whoa whoa whoa! I just woke you up ready to get you out of here and this is what you give me?" He exclaimed. Spyro now had a good image of him. He was a cheetay with green fur and black spots. Wearing a raggy black robe. On his belt he had a Survival knife and a small pouch. His face had a large four lined scar across his right cheek.

Spyro knew that he was friendly, an enemy here would have either killed him already or kill him the moment he started up his flame. So the purple dragon blew out the fire and took a deep breathe. "Just who are you then?"

The green stranger smile and picked up a hat from the ground and bowed. "Kyle McHan, at your service" He reply, _This guy has a weird accent._ Spyro thought. The cheetah picked himself up and back on his cowboy hat.

"It's good thing I got you up. The guys didn't make really." He said pointing to the other cages. Spyro slowly looked over to see dead dragons. He almost vomited. The other cages were filled with dragon skeletons and rotting ones. Spyro turned back to Kyle. "How do I get out here-" Spyro stopped in mid-sentence to see Kyle gone. He looked around and heard a metal clanking noise. He turned around to see the cage door open with Kyle on the other side. Spyro sighed and walked over.

Both of them were now walking away towards a cavern door, Spyro stopped for a moment and asked ; "What is this place?" Kyle,without turned around, said; " 'Ell."

From that moment on, the purple dragon knew the only to find his friends and get out off here was to rely on thing only...

**_Survival Instinct..._**


End file.
